


Making Dreams Coming True:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Dreams, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e18 E Malama Pono (Handle with Care), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Food, Friendship, General, Italian Food, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: With Steve's urging, Danny decided to make his dreams come true, What does he say to his lover, & partner?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*





	

*Summary: With Steve's urging, Danny decided to make his dreams come true, What does he say to his lover, & partner?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!*

 

It was the most beautiful night in Hawaii, & a crowd restaurant was really going, It's owner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, was so happy to see a great turnout for the night. He really felt like his dreams came true, & it made him feel like everything is right in the world, & he was very happy, when that happens.

 

The Menu was perfect, & so was the atmosphere, Music was lively & upbeat, so people could dance. It was such a great time, & it was time for ohana, Everyone took part in the fun, & just enjoyed themselves fully. The Five-O Ohana too, & Danny thought any of this couldn't had happened, without them, or their support, once, he told them their plans. They pitched in, without hesitation, & got in there, & helped out where they can.

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first one to congratulate him, She felt so proud, that he accomplished his dreams. "I am so proud of you,This place will do great", The Ex-Surfer said with confidence. He thanked her, & she left the restaurant. She knew that he'll be doing great, Then, Captain Lou Grover came up to him next. "Brother, If you keep cooking food like that, You will be golden", The Loudmouth Detective smiled, & hugged him, saying, "Thank you", The Former SWAT Commander left the establishment next.

 

Kono & Lou did their share of cleaning up, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was the last one, "Everything was terrific, Guys, We are here to help", Danny & Steve thanked him. The Hawaiian Native left them to their privacy. The Blond said with a smile to his handsome lover, "This was the best night", & Steve said this in response, as he smiled bigger. "The Evening has just begun", The Former Seal said, as he led him into the middle of the room, & he puts on some music.

 

They were dancing around the dance floor, & it was like nothing else mattered, just the two of them. They just want to be with each other, & nothing is gonna stop them from accomplishing it. The Couple was having a great time, & they hope that they have more nights, like this in the future. "Thank you for making my dreams coming true", The Loudmouth Detective said, Steve smiled, & said, "You made mine come true first, seven years ago", They kissed, & it was like fireworks exploded in front of their eyes.

 

The End.


End file.
